The Dead
by T00thY
Summary: These are poems that Chase wrote, and they get darker and darker... 20 parts... see what you think... please don't report the first chapter I forgot to put Chases name at the end to look like he wrote it...
1. Faith

FAITH

* * *

Part 1

as life begins... happiness fills your brain with marvellous happy thoughts,

you've put your life together

you've conceded the world

you learn to live life

there are so many things to be thankful for...

loved ones

your awesome job

the money you have to live

memories that fill your life with happiness and joy

the friends that keep you alive...

everything you could of ever asked for...

but...

for some people... life isn't like that, not even close.

their life, is hell

they have no friends they have no family they have no meaning... what is there to be thankful for if you have nothing to be thankful for... what is there ti be happy bout where there is nothing to be happy about, what life can I live in where I had no life ti begin with... why you ask..

why?

what an interesting question... why... why... WHY!

ill answer that...

those people are like that because other selfish criel people come into there happy life and kill it... day by day, month by month, year by year... that one person... is gdying... not by illness, but by faith. as you can see, you amy know a couple of people who are like this... why don't you ask them,

why are you like this?

why did you choose to do this?

what happened to you?

who could of done this?

the answer will never come out... no matter how hard you try, no mayter how giod of a frend you are to them, you... cant fix it...

you wonder why...

maybe because your the one who broke them...

maybe you scare them

may e just maybe... you might have a slight chance... of... fixing the broken and turning them into the person who there ment to be...

but I promise you... you can not fix the broken... you cant fix the problem that you caused... because they... wont let it happen, no matter mow hard you try...

ThE bRoKeN shall NoT bE fixed...

you'll just make it worse...

by trying to be the hero

by trying to be... the saviour

but your not

your just a stupid piece of useless junk that came into someone's life and murdered their faith.

YOU (insert name here) ARE THE MURDERER!


	2. hope

Hope

* * *

part 2

 _we hope..._

 _that a saviour comes to save us..._

 _we hope that someone will come to us and say 'are you ok? do you need help?' that my friend... is what we needed all along..._

 _we wanted hope... we wanted faith... but we never get it... we... wait and wait and wait... but... it kills us..._

 _waiting to get help is to much..._

 _I want it... I need it... I am desperate..._

 _but you wont help... you can't..._

 _people say 'stop being selfish'_

 _'stop thinking about you'_

 _'its not about you its about GOD'_

 _'gosh you are annoying'_

 _'what's wrong with you'_

 _were not thinking about ourselves... were thinking about how we are a better place with out you because we want you to have a good life... but as you can see some people are cruel and they don't give a shit... we want to give up because, we don't have a life... but you do..._

"Chase! Mr davenport wants to see you..."

I get up, to see an angry davenport right in fount if me, holding my poem...

"Chase what is this..."

"My poem that you stole..."

"Chase what dos this mean... whats going on..."

"as you can see, this is what I was waiting for... waiting ans waitning for you... but your to late... I am... dead..."

"CHASE what do you mean?"

"I am no longer, free... I am trapped in a bubble that I can not escape "

"Chase just go to your room I cant deal with this right now ok."

"I am already in my room."

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

he storms out of the room...

 _as I was saying..._

 _they don't care... they hate admitting the wrong... they hate thinking that you... are dead... but even at your darkest moments... they say_

 _'I cant deal with this right now...'_

 _as you heard that's what Mr davenport said..._

 _NoW mY hOpE iS dEaD..._

Chase Davenport

* * *

 **A/N hey guys, I've got a review from someone saying this is nothing to do with lab rats. it does, you just have to read more of it, please don't report this. and I am working on my spelling mistakes because I rushed that last one... as chase writes these poems he gets darker and darker... his mind is mentally jaded.  
**


	3. Love

LOVE

* * *

 _Love..._

 _love can be an emotion that you have to 'love' your family.. to 'love' your soulmate..._

 _soulmates... they don't exist... people say "They are real just look!" why?_

 _why bother waiting for something that doesn't exist... I know that I will never get a soulmate... I've been trying for years... girls only like guys who have muscles and talent... not guys who... have intelligence... who try to be the best as the possibly can..._

"Chase! your students want something!" I herd my sister yell.

"Just a minute..." I went to go to my training area. my students were standing there, they looked worried.

"Ummmmmm teach... we have something to tell you..."

"what is it then."

"We over herd what mr davenport on the phone..."

"And..." I felt pain whip all the way through my body...

"He was talking with Tasha, they were fighting, about..."

"About what?" why would they be fighting...

"They, are getting a divorce... which means... Leo is leaving the academy... and you... wont have a brother to love..."

I smashed the tablet in my hand onto the floor.

"I don't love... because others don't love back..." His students step back in fear.

"maybe we shouldn't of told him..."

"No its fine, I'll go talk to Mr Davenport."

"No they are still on the phone! Don't do it Chase!"

I turned around to face the student who just spoke.

"Why do you care..."

"...ummm, ugh..." she looked at me with wide eyes, with tears in them...

"Just don't get killed." I walked out.

I walked into a room where Mr. Davenport was yelling at his phone.

"CHASE WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!"

"is it true!?"

"WHAT!?"  
'ARe you getting a divorce with Tasha?"

"Chase! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT! GET OUT!"

"NO! I want answers for this!"

"LOOK WE ARE GETTING A DIVORCE BECAUSE I HAVENT BEEN SPENDING TIME WITH HER, AND SHE SAYS I HAVE BEEN HORRIBLE TO LEO! NOW GET OUT!"

"Why cant you just spend more time with her and be kinder to Leo!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! ADAM TAKE CHASE AWAY!"

"NO! BEFORE YOU TAKE ME I MUST ASK ONE QUESTION!"

"WHAT?"

"do you love me as your son?"

"...Chase... OF CORSE NOT!"

"CHASE!" Adam came into the room with a gun.

"ADAM TAKE CHASE OUT!"

"Ok.." he pointed the gun at me.

"ADAM NO!"

He shot the gun, but missed. I ran out of the room in fear.

just as I thought... no love in this family... just empty cold, heartless, angry family... I don't love anyone... not even myself... now I am crying my eyes out... writing this poem... love is no emotion... because it doesn't exist.


	4. Joy

Joy

* * *

Joy,

the emotion we all want to have,

will I ever have it... no... I had so much Joy as a child, my siblings were amazing. but now...

Joy is something I never had since, I was 12. when I turned 13, everything changed.

 _"Chase Davenport!"_

 _"Yes dad?"_

 _"Did you tell Adam he was so dumb that a dog could replace him?"_

 _"NO of corce not! He's my brother!"_

 _Bree had an evil grin on her face._

 _"Bree..."_

 _"It's true and he called me a slut!"_

 _"CHASE GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_

 _"But I didn't say it!"_

 _"NOW!"_

 _ever since that day I called him Mr. Davenport, Bree on the other hand. As she got older she made my life more miserable. Adam on the other hand was different. he felt sorry for me since I was a nerd and had no friends. but who cares._

That's what berried my joy... life was filled with sorrow and despair. people say cheer up, losers, they have no idea what joy really is. It's so useless, who in the world would understand me. I have no joy in my heart, I never will, because they took it away.

I'm sorry, I will never... be joyful...


End file.
